


JoeyJay Art

by cheesesan



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Digital Painting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesesan/pseuds/cheesesan
Summary: My contribution for the DCU Rarepair Exchange 2020. I love both characters so it was a delight to make something with them together. I hope the person who gets the gift enjoy it.If anyone wanna see more of my art or just talk about DC stuff, hit me up at my twitter @YaneDraws
Relationships: Jason Todd/Joseph Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: DCU Rarepair Exchange 2020





	JoeyJay Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ride-the-dinos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ride-the-dinos).



> Hope you enjoy your gift. Great taste for ships! <3


End file.
